Eternal Love
by Phoenix-ash58
Summary: AU  Post OotP How long does love last? Centuries ago, Godfrey and Helena pledged their love to one another but were separated by circumstances. Now, Harry and Hermione find out the hard way that such a love does not easily die…And that love is theirs.


**Eternal Love**

**Summary:**

(AU - Post OotP) How long does love last? Centuries ago, Godfrey and Helena pledged their love to one another but were separated by circumstances. Now, Harry and Hermione find out the hard way that such a love does not easily die…And that love is theirs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP and its characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

**Prologue**

"My Lord! My Lord!" Hurried footsteps echo in the hallway. "The Lady Helena sends this letter to you. I was instructed to give it to you, and to you only."

"A letter?" The man stood up and faced the messenger.

"Yes sire, a letter of utmost importance."

The man read the letter and with dawning horror, he opened a secret compartment in his fireplace to find it empty. _Reinald!_ He then ordered his servants to prepare his horse. "Helena needs me…"

A 16-year old boy was thrashing on his bed, murmuring unintelligible words with an occasional moan of pain. Suddenly, he sits up on the bed, fully-awake, revealing a pair of startling green eyes.

Hedwig turned her head to face her master when she heard him wake, looking at him as if to ask 'what happened?'

Harry Potter stood up and walked to his owl. "It wasn't a dream, Hedwig. It didn't feel like one of Voldemort's nightmares either…"

Deciding that asking Hermione would be best, he took out his writing instruments and started scribbling on his desk.

Hermione Granger was quite surprised when Hedwig appeared outside her window with a letter on her beak and a package tied to her leg. She opened the window to let the bird in and went to get some owl treats while Hedwig landed on her desk. Taking the letter from the owl's beak, she sat down on her chair and started to read.

_Hermione,_

_I've been having strange dreams lately and I need your help. Tied to Hedwig's leg is a package containing Snuffles' communication mirror. We can use that to talk. Moony modified it to make sure that only the two of us would be able to use it. Just tap the mirror with your wand and say my name._

_Harry_

Hermione untied the package from Hedwig's leg and found a square mirror with runes on its edges. She took her wand from her nightstand and tapped the mirror. "Harry?"

The runes glowed for a moment then the image in the mirror changed. Instead of seeing a reflected image of herself, she saw the face of her best friend.

"Hermione?"

"Harry! This is wonderful! How were you able to get this? I thought it was broken."

"Well, after I broke my mirror, I realized it could still be useful in communicating especially if there are no owls available, so I repaired it. Then I made Remus find Sirius' mirror so I could give it to you. I also asked him to modify our mirrors so that only we can use it while making it handy and easy to hide."

"So this mirror will only work for us two?"

"Yeah, basically."

Noticing how pale he was, Hermione decided to ask him. "Harry, didn't you say you were having strange dreams?"

"Oh yeah. About that…uhm…"

"Harry?"

"I know it's not a nightmare, that's for sure. I've had enough of Voldemort's nightmares to know the difference. But, Hermione, I also know it's not a dream…It felt so real. As if…"

Suddenly, she understood. "Harry, does your dream feel like the past? Or future?"

"The past. Why?"

"What do you see, Harry?"

"I see a man elegantly dressed in black robes and woman who looked like a princess. They're always together but sometimes, a man called Reinald joins them."

"Helena is the name of the woman, right?"

"How do you know?"

Not wanting to worry him of her own dreams, she reasoned, "I read a lot you know and I think I remember reading a certain book that contains the story of Helena and Reinald."

"Really? Will it be possible to obtain that book?"

"I don't know. I read it while we were still at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, Harry, I know what your dreams are. They aren't really dreams."

"Not dreams? Then what?"

"A vision."


End file.
